Spongebob
Spongebob Squarepants is an American animated television series created by Stephen Hillenburg for Nickelodeon. As of 2015, the media franchise has generated $12 billion in merchandising revenue for Nickelodeon. Due to the success, many memes have been created based on the show. I'm Squidward The "I'm Squidward" period was a brief event in the Crib in which several members (including Daytin, Boss, Doctor) wore Squidward noses and claimed they were Squidward. This joke comes from the episode "Opposite Day", in which Spongebob deduces that since Squidward is fixing his house, and it's opposite day, that means that Squidward is Spongebob and he should be Squidward. Patrick also insists on being Squidward, and then sings a song about how he is Squidward. Lyrics I'm Squidward. Squidward. Squidward Squidward Squidward. (x2) They then invade Squidwards house and convice the realty agent trying to sell Squid's house that they are in fact Squidward. She is obviously confused as to why there are 2 Squidwards, until the real Squidward tell her that he is Squidward. This makes her even more mad at all the Squidwards, and questions if there are any more Squidwards. Gary then says he is Squidward via meowing. The woman leaves proclaiming "I wouldn't sell your house if you were the last Squidward on Earth." While the I'm Squidward joke comes from the episode, the Squidward nose used in profile pictures were from the episode "Artist Unknown", where Squidward teaches his own art class that Spongebob attends. He make and amazing statue without trying, and Squidward becomes jelous of Spongebob's talent. So Squidward, in order to prove himself as the better artist, places a Squidward nose on the statue to make it resemble Squidward like most of Squidward's pieces of art that almost exclusively feature him, Squidward, in different styles of art. I Defy you Heartman! Oh Boy, 3 am! This is a Spongebob quote most commonly said by Daytin. It comes from the epiose "Graveyard Shift", where the Krusty Krab becomes an 24 hour restaurant. This leads Squidward to question who would want a Krabby Patty at 3:00 am. The scene then cuts to Patrick wakeing up and saying the quote, "Oh boy! 3 am!" and then proceeds to eat a Krabby Patty. There I am Gary, there I am! The quote is commonly used to point out someone or someone's contribution in a video or game. This is a quote from the episode "As seen on TV", in which the Krusty Krab shoots a commercial. Spongebob is very excited to be in it, even though he is only briefly shown, and not even most of his body is in the shot. When watching it on TV, Spongebob points to Gary when he is on TV and exclaims "There I am Gary, there I am!" After this, Spongebob believes he is a celebrity, and even sings a song about a man's stripped sweater. Old man Jenkins even says "I saw you on TV last night", even though he was talking about Brain Flakes, a cereal with a square yellow box, similar to Spongebob.Category:Memes